


you look good in my compliment;

by JeonNana



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Confession, Heo Chan's love life is kinda hopeless, Kissing, M/M, Subinie is lover boy, if you squint there's Sejun/Byungchan as well, kinda making out, mention of Do Hanse, mention of Han Seungwoo, mention of Kang Seungsik, side pair Seungwoo/Seungsik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeonNana/pseuds/JeonNana
Summary: And if there's anything Subin likes other than teasing Heo Chan, is kissing him breathless.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Jung Subin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	you look good in my compliment;

“I don’t know how they did it.” Heo Chan mutters to him, in the silence of the room and high tone bickers of Sejun and Byungchan from the other room. “How could they done it so casually.” Heo Chan had spoke again like he did it without intention to let Subin to actually answer, his eyes travels to his hyung’s face, Heo Chan’s eyes itself fixated to the television.

“What?” He put down his phone, exchanging look with Heo Chan for a while when the older decide Subin is worthy enough of his attention. “What did they do?”

He can practically hear the exasperated sighs coming from his hyung. “Didn’t you notice Seungwoo and Seungsik got all lovey dovey today? Like, sure they are gross and cheesy at times but tonight it's just, damn.”

Subin nods, earlier they just had dinner with Seungsik dan Seungwoo before the older couple had gone for more 'private night' (eventhough Chan knew it just means they crashed in Seungwoo's apartment since now they 4 stayed at Seungsik's for the night, minus Hanse that opted to go to his place directly because he's stuffed and tired and want his goodnight sleep already, or maybe they chose nearby hotel, he could care less). “Ain't that normal? They just got engaged, that's why they bring us for dinner, isn't it?” Subin shrugs, sipping beer from his can (oh right, he's already twenty one now, time flies so fast, Chan remembered they go to Subin's graduation and he's still so, _so_ small). “Just let them be.”

“I know.”

“You shouldn't be jealous, hyung.” Subin jokes, the re-run of football match of something versus something team in front of them now got stale that Subin decide it just doesn't worth it.

“I don't, I'm just confused.”

Subin turned to look at him, sometimes it's hard to know what happened inside Chan-hyung's galaxy brain; it could be something and nothing in the same time, the wonder in the younger's face only amplify the curiousity burning in his stomach. He knows Heo Chan's love life haven't been the best, after all, he told the rest the story of him being the dumped most of the time instead of the dumpee—in Subin's disbelief; he always think Chan hyung would be the dumpee, judging from his antics. But to actually be confused over Seungwoo hyung and Seungsik hyung's lovey dovey demeanor they all already familiar with, is something he find so funny.

Subin find the need to ask, just ask, maybe he'll found what he wants. “What, what did hyung find confusing?”

There's few moment of silence—well not really, as Subin watched the glint in Chan's eyes, faint laughter erupt from Seungsik's bedroom where Sejun and Byungchan had locked themselves to play some games on Seungsik's game console (which Chan thought he bought them to do exactly that: shutting up the babies), and both of them lift their attention to the closed door. They got back looking at each other after Subin mutters a line along with 'babies', which in Chan's judgement, Subin had exactly no right calling his hyungs babies as he himself also one. But Chan disperse the words, opted to answer the younger's question instead. “You know, openly praising each other, you should have realize my expression. Seungwoo isn't drunk, he's calling Seungsik angel while dead sober, and if you don't find that cringey then ... god maybe I'm the only one.”

“I don't know you despised affection.” Subin nearly laughs and Chan scoffed at the nonsense, he did not, he just—find it ridiculous.

“I don't. I don't despise them, I question them.” He tried to correct himself to futile attempt, his agitated gesture just makes the younger explode to a giggling fit.

“You do, have your last bit of heart dies when your last boyfriend dumped you, hyung? You've been so cold since then.”

“I'm just not good at compliment.”

“Maybe because you've never been with the right people that will compliment the hell out of you.”

It's true that Chan doesn't deal with compliment that well, he's used to be called handsome or beautiful or any kind of easily-blurted-no-brain compliment people had thrown into him, but none other than that really count. Chan realize the younger had shift a bit closer to him, making Chan backing off a little, the comfortable gap had somehow vanish slowly and soon Subin have one of his hand on Chan's thigh for any reason. “Maybe.” He tried so hard to sound natural, but he can't, when Subin, his little dongsaeng Subin with commonly known secret of having a tiny stupid crush over Chan, now making a move he didn't thought he'd be able to pull.

“Then if I compliment you, maybe you'll understand why it's not a cringe.”

Chan needs to forcefully snorted a laugh so he wouldn't be caught wide-eyed staring at Subin's eager one. Subin's hand stroking a lazy pat on Chan's thigh, brushing over the skin palpable beneath his ripped black jeans.

“Sure, go ahead.” He taunt, hoping his brave choice would at least makes Subin think about his words twice. “Show me.”

But Chan doesn't realize that if there's anything lies beneath Subin's tongue is the capability to mutters the truth of his feeling, the built up feeling of three years being friends, the good memories of Chan he had plaster all over the wall of his heart. And if Chan still doesn't realize, then Subin thought tonight would be the right time to show what had make him for the last three years of low key flirting in no successful attempt. Subin gulps down, a bit taken back by how stern Chan's voice can be.

“Well then, you're handsome.” Subin started, drawing messy circle on Chan's thigh. “I know it's basic, _yikes_.” He laughs, canine teeth flashing, Chan can find his heart skipping half a beat at the sight. “But when someone said you're handsome, it is, hyung, you have the most beautiful, tan skin, smooth silky whenever I got up and brush the sauce from your cheek. High cheekbone, you almost look like a sculpture if I don't know you're alive, I must've thought you're just a hyper-realistic something painting by one hella skillful painter.”

And that one is one damn long opening already got Chan scrunch his nose, almost laughing, but the sincerity in the voice beats everything else. He bid Subin to continue, now sitting knees tucked to his chest facing Subin.

Subin tilt his head a bit, looking damn innocent but tempting. “And oh, your voice, have anyone compliment your voice?”

“Almost everyone that listened to my weekly podcast had said I have good voice.”

He can find a little bit of disappointment on Subin's eyes, he's visibly deflated, so cute. “But go on.”

Subin light up at the approval, practically beaming a smile. “Your voice! It's not just good, it was almost honey like, have you realize that? It's calming, velvety, I listen to your podcast at night, it helps me to achieve good night sleep. Your words are so clear, almost like you don't have accent at all. And when you laughs it—”

”—_it_?”

“It makes me think it would be great to have you sing for me, but it's just my random thought.”

Any attempt to suppress laugh crumbled pathetically after Subin said his confession with a red tainting his cheek, he can hears Subin yelling him to stop laughing and even slapping on Chan's knee lightly to beg for him to stop. “You said I can compliment you!” The younger protested in his nagging voice, flustered, but it was never new, the bravery, instead, tickles Chan right on his gut. It feels like thousand butterfly swarm his belly and threaten to got out from his throat.

Chan spoke after his laughs died down, along with Subin's shy mutter of '_please shut up_', it's almost like he's afraid of being caught by the other two, or maybe by Seungsik and Seungwoo if they suddenly return (they promise to return with more food and beer so Chan hoping they didn't forget their _children_). But more than that, was Subin's pursed lips, he's trying his best to not nag, he was, after all, the most mature than the rest of his dongsaeng, and Chan adore him for that.

“Do you want to continue?”

“I still have few things to say.”

“Then go on.”

Subin suck a deep breath, stilled himself. “Well, you said you're not good at _feelsy_ stuff but you're the most warmhearted person I ever met, well Seungsik-hyung too but it’s because he's practically '_mom_' and it doesn't count. But you're kind and generous and always showers me with attention I never thought I needed, but you didn't baby me, you _baby_ Sejun and Byungchan, but not me, that makes me feels grateful.”

“You're welcome.” Chan smiles sweetly, hand reaching to caress Subin's cheek, their cutest maknae, have grown up to a man. Chan felt a boulder in his shoulder at the realization, he's now a man, early adult, but still considered a man, he can even chugging down a can of beer at his own will without having to be carried after.

“You're a perfect lover, I don't know why people keep on dumping you like you are nothing, they surely miss the greatest thing in this world. If I have the chance, I would treasure you with all my life. You're that precious, sometimes I think I could fit you in my pocket, hyung, you look that small, frail.”

“Whoa whoa.” Chan needs to physically holds Subin on his shoulder after Subin unintentionally spurting every words that comes into his mind, it was too much, a bit sidetracked as well. It cause Subin to look him questioningly, giving him another head tilt, looking all innocent is obviously his forte, his strength. “Hold it right there lover boy, did you just... is that counts as a confession?”

“Might be.” Subin shrugs. “If you think it that way, after your last boyfriend, I have been pining so hard for you, but you just—always slipped from my hand like a sand.”

“And you think it will work?”

“I don't know, hyung, is it working?”

Chan would be lying if Subin's cuteness didn't affect him a little bit, his chest burning with something hot, his heart pounding twice as fast as the usual, and the more he look at Subin, the more bolder the younger could get. Now he's obviously leaning into Heo Chan, face merely inches from him, he can pinpoint bashfulness in his eyes, met with uncertainty in Chan's eyes. And, oh god, if someone dare to break the tension, Subin swear in the name of god he'll doing a witch hunt.

No one said anything nor doing anything for thirty second of stillness, the air is heavy especially with Subin's eyes asking Chan with some kind of expectation. But the older had said nothing but averting his gaze and biting his bottom lips in return. “I guess.” Heo Chan manage to slip a squeak.

“Great, then what is your answer?”

“To what?”

It got him semi-frustated, his hyung is hopeless, romantically hopeless, and here Subin think he's the sane one (although he never be). “My confession, hyung.”

“I—don't know.”

Subin is so fed up over the vague answer, always ever so patient with Chan's tendency to be grey and never actually tell what he wants. Subin leaning closer, until their forehead touches, the bolder he ever been. “I hope you don't hate me after this, hyung.”

And if there's something Chan ever remember about all of his ex, that no one kissed him as gentle as Subin does. Subin's finger under his chin to lift his face upward, their lips brushing and at the minuscule of the touch he can feel electricity jumped, shocking them both. He never thought kissing Subin would means having his heart swollen twice as big, and never though his lips would taste like a strawberry chapstick; eventhough he remember the day he accompanied Subin buying the said chapstick, he's even the one that chose it for him. Subin didn't move, nor Chan have the consciousness to do anything but drawing small gasp on his lips. It's not until he felt a small smile on Subin's lips, even when they're parted with Chan's legs inbetween them, Subin still manage to get most of him. Subin's kiss feels like years of repressed feelings, the vast ocean that contains only Chan and every memories about him. They moving slowly, Chan parting his lips so Subin can enter—it wasn't the plan, it was _never_ the plan.

But he can't say he dislike it, he can't say he _dislikes_ how Subin holds him so gently when everyone thought Chan is tough and unbreakable, he likes how Subin always put every details of his day into account and act according to Chan's mood. Maybe, in the middle of the nothingness in his mind, he can find Subin.

Subin breathes against Chan's lips, they clearly never kissed someone this affectionately, especially Subin, he's green and unknowingly rowing the boat to new world of Chan's territory. He tried to find the best angle, at one point pushing Chan to the couch so he can hover above him, to savor him more. They kissed like they been longing for it for thousand of years, and even though it's true for Subin, Chan's last kiss was just three weeks ago with his now ex-boyfriend.

Before he knew it, it wasn't just the cute, feather like, innocent kiss like he hope it would, it was the crushing one. It wasn't that frantic but certainly none of them saw it coming, so they move like how they thought the other expect them to move. Chan giggling in the middle of the kiss when their nose bumps, he was light headed enough to disperse any feelings, now it's just him and Subin, and the kiss they share. “You're cute.” Subin had said when they parted again because they need to breath, Chan wiping his mouth from the artificial strawberry taste.

“Cut it out, I thought you were done.”

“I'm not. You’re cute when you’re flustered.” Subin said in between taking a deep breath and caressing the older’s cheek, it’s almost no way Chan can stood his ground after Subin nearly swipe him off his tough disposition. “Make me want to kiss you more.”

And oh, is there anything Subin likes more than teasing Heo Chan, is kissing him breathless.

Subin licks into Chan's mouth, kissing him deeply, hand stroking either side of his body, and Chan knew what he have to do, threading the younger's hair. And before they knew it, they were drowning in each other, too busy to realize the world still moving around them. Chan let out sharp gasp when Subin bites onto his bottom lips, tugging it lightly. “I don't understand how could you ignore me after all this time.”

Chan breathe out a laugh, pulling Subin into himself again. “Because you were so young and I supposedly not someone you desire, you need to find someone better.”

“I only want you hyung.”

“I know, I just realize it by now.”

“You're hopeless.”

“You too, I guess, hopelessly fall in love with me.” Subin tattering over the remarks, kissing the tip of Chan's nose in loving gesture.

“I am, so don't go blind over me again, yeah? You don't know how much it frustate me.”

Subin about ducks down for another kiss the same time the sound of the door being opened from behind them can be heard, and loud dramatic gasp from Byungchan.

“And I thought there's this _common sense_ of not making out in someone's couch.” Byungchan sit on the edge of the couch across them, Sejun idling behind the couch with huge smirk plastered over his face.

Chan huffed, partially disappointed. “Yeah, please don't tell Seungsik.”

Byungchan shrugs, tilted smile on his face, dimple mocking the new lover. “Anything else to not talk to Seungsik?”

“Just that, I want to announce other thing when they return though.”

“About what?”

Chan gesturing to the confused Subin, still on top of him, looking back and forth between Byungchan and Chan. Byungchan giving him a teethy grin, pulling Sejun back to Seungsik's room. “Come on, Junnie. Channie and Binnie needs more time.”

Subin can't hold the sighs emitted deep from his throat. “Are you serious?”

“Were you serious about your earlier feeling, though?”

He can see the younger contemplating for a little bit. “I've always been serious.”

“Then get back here kissing me.”

// SubinChan + I think you look good in my compliment + @Shotforaflash

**Author's Note:**

> please talk about sub!Chan with me @Shotforaflash


End file.
